7 Deadly Sins
by kaza85
Summary: Yaoi content. A chapter for each deadly sins starring the characters of the viewfinder universe.
1. Chapter one: Gluttony

**warning:yaoi** don't like pls don't read. May cause nosebless :P

**Disclaimer: **I wish Viewfinder and it's characters belonged to me but alas they belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Chapter one: Gluttony **

_**Gluttony: Excess in eating; extravagant indulgence of the appetite for food; voracity**_

Asami couldn't help but grin predatorily as his three in one meal, being the entrée, main course and dessert pressed himself against Asami's door after a vain attempt at trying to escape through the door after his third day in his captivity only to find it had been locked.

Golden eyes shown with unmeasured possessiveness and desire as they continued to travel up and down the luscious photographers body wanting to see beneath the layer of obstructive clothing.

Akihito could easily see the hunger the others eyes and couldn't stop his body from shivering at the thought of what the night was going to bring, whether it was out of worry, fear or his own sexual wants and unspeakable desires Akihito wasn't sure but knew it didn't matter either way because whatever Asami had planned was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not.

After taking a shot of drugged bourbon in his mouth Asami slowly stepped closer to Akihito ignoring his weak warnings to stay away, and as soon as the distance between them had closed one of Asami's hands had found itself tangled in the thick strands of Akihito's hair while the other reached for Akihito's pants rubbing and gripping the sudden extremely tight fabric hungrily.

Forcefully Asami's hand than tugged on Akihito's hair forcing him to tilt his head causing him to yelp in surprise and with a growl of desire he took the opportunity to crush his lips onto Takaba's open mouth forcing the tainted fiery liquid down the others throat.

Only after the liquid had all been swallowed did Asami break the kiss giving Takaba a chance to catch his breath and for the drug to take effect on it's host.

With one hand still buried in Takaba's hair and the other lightly tracing Takaba's swollen lips Asami leaned into the slightly shivering body heightening their friction and trapping the body beneath him.

He slowly brought his mouth onto Takaba's ear letting his breathe linger on the flushed skin before suckling and nipping the sensitive lobe hungrily wanting to desperately get a taste of Takaba's deep throated moans.

It wasn't to long before the drug began taking effect causing Takaba to lose the ability of forming any conscious thoughts and could only submit to his bodies basic need and the hidden desire to be eaten alive.

Asami upon hearing Takaba's soft whimpers and pants started kissing and nipping along his jaw line were he broke the trail shifter his hand to cup Takaba's face and than rose his lips again to ravish Takaba's sinfully delicious mouth giving him a taste of what he had planned for the long hours of the night.

Before his feast even realized Asami had managed to bring Takaba from the doorway to the silk sheets that covered Asami's bed and had unclothed them both.

With Takaba's flushed body down on the sheets beneath him Asami didn't waste any time lavishing the body beneath him with kisses showering his chest followed by suckles to each of the perk nipples all hinting to Takaba of a promise of the ecstasy soon to follow.

Deciding to skip straight to desert Asami leaned over to a tray at the side of the bed and grabbed the ingredients that would complete his dish.

Takaba realizing the sudden loss of contact couldn't help but whimper the only coherent thought that came to his mind, Asami's name.

Inpatient he grabs himself and goes to move his hand but stops almost instantly when he feels something cold hit his fully erect and flushed heat.

Hissing at the sensation Takaba looks up to see a Asami holding a can of cream with it's contents already covering Takaba's length and the hand that had just wrapped it.

Throwing the can to the side of the bed Asami moves to grab Takaba's offending hand and whilst staring into his eyes greedily suckles the cream coated fingers sensually sending shivers down Takaba's spine causing him to moan as if on heat.

Finally pulling out and letting go of Takaba's saliva coated fingers Asami than began to lick a trail down his arm and over the damp body to Takaba's throbbing cream coated pillar whilst drowning in the now loud moans that Takaba was now willing to let out in his haze of pleasure.

Licking Takaba's length underneath from the base up to the slit Asami moaned in satisfaction at the mingled taste of Takaba's precum within the cream and at hearing Takaba's uncontrolled lustful moans couldn't help but take note that maybe he should treat himself to desert more often since this seemed to turn his pet on.

Looking up briefly he was surprised to find that Akihito had propped himself up using his hands to watch Asami as he skillfully worked the painfully throbbing length.

It wasn't to long before Asami finished licking and sucking of the cream and trailing his tongue to his new destination.

As soon as Asami's tongue flickered into Takaba's tight entrance he could feel Takaba drop back into the sheets as he whimpered at the unlawful sensations that Asami was causing to vibrate through his body.

After skillfully using his tongue loosen the opening and using his saliva to act as lube Asami unable to ignore Takaba's or his own painful need for release anymore placed himself in front of Takaba's entrance placing the photographers legs onto his shoulders and thrust eagerly into the awaiting tight passage of flesh moving slow at first to ease the sting of the penetration for his pet.

After hearing the slight pain disappear from Takaba's breathless moans he picked up the pace making sure to aim for his tender spot at each thrust causing each of them to quickly lose themselves in the rising coil of heat quickly growing in the pit of their groins.

A coat of sweat now covered their slick bodies and feeling Takaba not far from release Asami leans in to capture and ravish Takaba's mouth catching the howl of pleasure his pets makes as his orgasm rips through his body sending out waves of pleasure causing the passage to tighten around Asami's erection causing him to follow Akihito's release with his own.

** a/n **

okay there it is the first chapter :)

I hope that I have improved in my smex writing enough for you all to have fully enjoyed this chapter


	2. Chapter Two: Pride

**Chapter 2: Pride**

**Characters:** Asami x Akihito Takaba

**Rating:** M for suggestions  
**Spoilers:** N

**Disclaimer:** Akihito Takaba, Asami Ryuichi,sunglasses and the viewfinder world all belong to Yamane Ayano.

Pride:  
(1)_unreasonable and inordinate self-esteem._ (2)_satisfaction with your (or another's) achievements._

Asami knew without a doubt that he was very efficient in his work regardless of the conditions he was forced to work in.  
After finishing a smoke to relax his nerves after a stressful start to the day Asami was about to start reading the next document after he'd butted his smoke in the ashtray when a knock to his office door interrupted him.

"Enter" he ordered grateful for his extended break.  
"Asami-Sama a package has arrived for you" Sunglasses addressed his boss as he walked in and handed the large envelope over.

Looking straight at the sender's name Asami's interest spiked surprisingly high. 'Hmm I wonder what he sent me..' Asami could only think as he began to quickly open the envelope. Quickly while Asami was interested in the package sunglasses worriedly began to back up to the door which was as far as he could go from Asami till he was dismissed.

Reaching in Asami pulls out another smaller envelope and a DVD which was mysteriously not labeled. 'Interesting,' Asami thought smirking inwardly, 'I wonder what my cunning little pet is up to now.'

Putting the tape down on his desk Asami first looks to the smaller envelope and gently opens it to find at least a rolls worth of photo's.

'What the hell is this?' Asami could only think as he reached in to pull the photo's out. Finally freeing them he didn't waste any time to look at the first photo. Quickly his eyes opened in surprise and than when he calmed down he grinned still staring at a naked posing Takaba Akihito. 'What is he up to now?' As he turned to the second photo his grinning face suddenly disappeared as he looked at himself on paper┘ naked, realizing just where and when the shots had been taken.

Roughly spreading the photo's on the table Asami was quick to glare at sunglasses. "Just how did Takaba Akihito manage to get this pictures last night, IN MY ROOM while he was occupied by me and you guarding the apartment?"

Turning away slightly either from embarrassment or something else entirely Sunglasses began to indulge Asami.  
"We'll do you remember yesterday how you ordered me to take the care of Akihito's sudden case of Pocky addiction in any way possible that's the easiest and fasted method?"

"Go on," Asami ordered wondering just why Akihito had agreed to therapy today, the day after the body guard had gone to address the problem. While in thought he reached for his gun from his holster and started to fiddle with it.

"W.. We'll he said he'd instantly agreed to go to therapy treatment for the addiction on a certain single condition, to which had been agreed since fulfilling his one request guaranteed completion of your order."

Asami suddenly decided that his gun wasn't fun anymore and places it back in it's holster only to open his desk draw and pull out a automatic machine gun to which he begins fiddling with and checking its rounds.

"So what was this condition that you neglected to mention to me?" Asami coolly asked sunglasses smirking underneath at how easily he was making the man in front of him squirm.

Starting to look a little pale sunglasses continues starting to regret his line of work. "The condition Asami-Sama was that mini camera's were installed into your room for one night and to record the second Takaba-san arrived and stop when he left and given to him." To this sunglasses couldn't help but blush recalling the image that he'd seen as the camera's had been set to record then carefully watched Asami's reactions ready to attempt to dodge bullets if necessary.

"So this was why Akihito had turned up on my doorstep so late at night.." Turning him on instantly by wearing kitty ears, a bell wrapped around the middle of his shaft fastened with a loose bow and covering himself with just a full length body coat wrapping his naked body.

Putting away the machine gun back in his draw Asami turns his attention back to the photographs grabbing them one at a time from his desk turning some on angles for a better view. Suddenly feeling a slight discomfort Asami puts the photo he was just looking at face up on the desk causing sunglasses face to go from a pale white to a pinky red though lucky for him he kept himself inline acting as though seeing a naked Takaba plus bell riding his boss was an everyday thing.

Finally he grabbed the DVD now and quickly put it in his portable DVD player ignoring sunglasses temporarily distracted by his interested in what was on the disk.  
Instantly he got a aching hard on as he watched the images began playing on the screen and listened to the noise they'd made that, a replay of last nights action causing sunglasses to turn a shade brighter. Suddenly Asami grinned and evilly glinted his eyes devilishly. "We'll, We'll my Akihito I must say you know how to please, though I'm afraid this is something that I cannot let you get away with.." he concluded already knowing his next move.

"Ready the car and get me as fast as you can to Akihito's apartment and I may let you of for neglecting to report all of yesterdays information." Asami ordered sunglasses while momentarily pausing his new favorite porn movie to close the portable player and carry it to his waiting car where he planned to continue watching so Akihito could get a taste of exactly what he'd lit in Asami when he'd handed him the DVD and photo's.

-----end-----

**a/n**

Finally chapter 2. Okay this is the result of me trying to write something not so much on the serious side and without any smut. So did anyone think that sounds familiar when you read about the bell? We'll I stole the idea from Enzai, after all Akihito had to do something drastic to drop Asami's guard :P If I left anyone wondering what the hell did pride have to do with the story? We'll this was about Akihito's pride in his cunningness and getting one over Asami in managing to capture him on film by faking a Pocky addiction, while in Asami's case his pride of course was Takaba and the never say die spirit that he never seems to run out of plus his ability to turn anyone into a nervous wreck. Last of all I hope you enjoyed and if you spot a mistake let me know since I only quickly skimmed for grammer errors, and umm just so you's know if you want a side story to this either on their night of fun or a continuation of Asami's course of action let me know and I'll put it on my fanfic to do list.  
Anyway I better get started on the next chapter, hopefully a Asami x Feilong pairing (either envy or lust) hehe me and my dirty mind tsk tsk :P


	3. Chapter Three: Lust

**Title: Seven Deadly Sins : Chapter 3: Lust **

**Characters: **Feilong x Asami

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **7 chapters, each one focusing on one of the deadly sins in the viewfinder universe. In this chapter Feilong confronts Asami at the wrong time..

**Spoilers: **Mild

_Lust: Pleasure, sinful longing, desire, eagerness to posses or enjoy, strong sexual _

_Appetite._

Asami wasn't happy at all. It was in the early in the evening and he was at home alone with a painfully suppressed desire that could not be satiated due to a naïve photographer visiting some of his relatives and staying there the night _apparently_ unable to excuse himself. Aggravated he grabbed a glass and his bottle of alcohol and poured himself a drink, than another.

It took five of them to settle his nerves before he was relatively calm again and able to think about his toy without being overwhelmed by his rampant emotions.

He had been looking forward to what he had planned for Takaba tonight to. Asami thought starting to frown again. He'd decided to reenact parts of their first night together but on a more gentler side partly wanting to see how Takaba's reaction would be this time around since the boy had grown attached to his touch and predatory nature.

He'd had everything prepared to. In that same room he'd set it just as it had been that day. With the leather restraints attached ready to go, a camera with three roles of new film and of course his secret ingredient in it's clear container ready to increase the pleasure Akihito would have been receiving if he'd come. Also knowing that Takaba wouldn't just waltz into the leather bonds no matter how nice he asked Asami had bought a plain fizzy drink for Takaba and had took the Liberty of adding a sedative into the plastic bottle rather than resort to using another_ tainted_ cloth.

Suddenly a persistent ring startled Asami out of his thoughts and he looked away from the appendages and growled softly to himself as he grabbed his phone of his desk ready to take his frustrations out on whoever had dared to invade his privacy whilst he was caught in these rampant mood swings.

"What?" Asami coldly answered his mobile phone, "Asami-Sama Fei Long Liu has arrived at one of your clubs and his demanding to be seen by you. What would you like us to do?"

'Feilong?' Asami repeated in his head surprised the man had the guts to turn up in his territory and start making demands. Quickly though that surprise disappeared replaced by a dangerously heightened curiosity as to what he wanted.

"Bring him here immediately before he can cause further disturbances at the club!" Asami ordered over the phone than hung up and tossed his phone back onto the table.

-----

It didn't take long for Asami's men to arrive with Feilong at Asami's door and as soon as the two were left alone Asami's predatory eyes glared at Feilong and without another word headed towards the same room that he was in just moments ago.

After a minute standing there dumbfounded that Asami didn't attempt to shoot or even threaten him Feilong silently followed Asami into the room that he'd disappeared into.

After staring at each other silently Asami finally spoke, "Well what was so important that you had disrupted my club just to see me?"

Feilong even though he wasn't close to Asami could smell the Alcohol on his breath. He knew the man had been a bit strange in his behavior, especially to invite a man such as himself into a room with _those_ in there.

Asami noticed that Feilong was to distracted by the leather items in the room and couldn't help but smirk as the other continued to stare as though trying to work out what they were there for.

"Feilong, now is not the time to test my patience," Asami growled suddenly aroused again at the sudden thought of what a naked and helpless Feilong would look like strapped into the bonds.

Feilong finally looked away appearing calm but inwardly surprised at finding out probably one of many of Asami's kinks. He knew who they were intended there for, and suddenly the pieces came together for him just like that. His pet had somehow managed to escape Asami's grasp for tonight and Asami was still aroused which explains his mood and reason for drinking the way he had obviously been.

Turning to Asami Feilong gave of a knowing smirk of his own and walked up to Asami's desk and putting his hands on the desk he leaned forward to look Asami closely in the face. "Akihito must be busy tonight for you not to just take him."

"Feilong!!" Asami suddenly growled coldly annoyed that Feilong was quite easily hitting his nerves.

"I told you do not test my patience, this is your last warning" Asami warned the other highly aware of his already erect state of arousal for the mafia leader.

"Hmmm fine than, I came here because I have a question that has been insanely irritating me. Why is it that the boy is good enough to be your lover but I was not!" Feilong questioned almost desperately looking into Asami's eyes feeling his own blood begin to burn with desire.

"Is this all your came here for?" Asami growled his patience about to break really not in the mood for discussing his pet.

"Why is it that I can't have what he has had?" he finished suddenly closing in the little distance they had and crushed Asami's lips with his own. Asami's patience finally broke and not missing a beat deepened the sudden kiss sucking on the others lip and forcing his tongue into the others mouth causing a uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

They both than began to battle with their tongues each wanting total control over the other with their self control slipping by each passing second. Asami wanted no needed this badly. His shaft had already become erect and had began to twitch with anticipation. Feilong wasn't any different. Just from the kiss turning into a battle between the two he had become highly aroused.

A minute later the need for air took priority and a dazed Feilong broke the kiss eyes half lidded and panting heavily lustfully eyeing Asami. He became so absorbed into the other's hungry eyes that he didn't even notice when the Asami had left his chair on the other side of the desk to slip his way into the middle of himself and impatiently began stripping the clothes of the submissive other not bothering about his own just yet.

He couldn't help but react to his bodies simple desired want with the effects of the alcohol completely taking effect blocking his normal and sensible way of thinking. Both now were staring at each other heavily aroused and not wanting to back out cowardly.

Asami then smirked predatorily satisfied at how easy Feilong had broken with just one kiss. Placing his right hand around Feilong' s hip with the other cupped just under his chin Asami lightly grazed the side of Feilong face with his own enjoying the shiver that it elicited out of the other then moved to Feilong's mouth lightly licking and sucking Feilong's lips who even in his reduced state couldn't help but glare at Asami very much annoyed at the slow pace Asami had set for the start of the evening. It wasn't to long though before Feilong quickly forgot what he was angry about as Asami tongue dove deep into his mouth making sure to expertly trace every part of the cavern causing more moans to escape from Feilong.

Before the Chinese mafia lord realized Asami had backed the man onto the table with the restraints and before he could even think of retaliating in his lust-filled minds state Asami quickly suckled Feilong's tongue distracting him from any thoughts trying to form before breaking the kiss and clasping the leather bonds into place.

Feilong uncontrollably whimpered knowing that now he was completely helpless to Asami's every desire. It turned him on knowing this and Asami being the Predator wasn't any different his own lust rising seeing the other completely helpless.

Grabbing the others legs he pulled them back towards Feilong's body giving Asami a perfect view of the deep red and already dripping flesh in between Feilong's legs and not far of his pulsing entrance. After exploring the helpless body with his eyes Asami turned to look at Feilong in the face and smirked dangerously, "Nice view" he announced causing Feilong to blush slightly, "Since you wanted what my pet had then I'll give it all to you but there is no stopping from here." Asami promised inwardly grinning at the fact that the other had no idea of what he had in store. After receiving a slightly nervous nod from Feilong to go ahead Asami reached into his pocket pulling out the powder filled container and covered Feilong's mouth holding it right under Feilong's nostrils giving the man no choice but to sniff the contents up.

'_Now let the fun begin'_ was all Asami could think as he began to kiss and feather touch a flushed Feilong waiting for the drugs to kick in his ears eagerly devouring the moans and whimpers already leaving Feilong's mouth.


	4. Chapter Four: Wrath : Part 1

**Title:** 7 Deadly Sins: Chapter 4 - Part 1: Wrath

**Characters:** Aki x Feilong, Aki x Mikhail, Mentions of Akihito x Asami

**Rating:** nc-17 – Not work safe

**Notes:** Alternate path for Hong Kong Arc when Akihito is in Feilong's possession. Takes place after he and Tao had to go to the hospital.

**Summary:** 7 chapters, each one focusing on one of the deadly sins in the viewfinder universe. In this chapter a certain Russian is jealous and angry at Akihito for being in the center of Feilong's desires and decides to take action without realizing or caring) of what he may awaken.

**a/n**: OMG a new deadly sins chapter!!! Someone Shoot me I'm dreaming… is probably something along the line of your thoughts, right:P

Sorry about not updating for a while, I had lost sight of my muse but after reading sueona's and soapz ficlets I finally got enough motivation to hunt him down and drag his arse back home to help me work on my ficlets. This chapter is going to be in two or three parts cause after working on this today I realized it's gonna end up longer then I originally thought and rather then make you wait longer I decided to be nice and share my progress so far. So anyway here it is, enjoy and pls remember to review on your way out :)

* * *

_wrath_

_(1)Intense anger (usually on an epic scale)_

_(2)Belligerence aroused by a real or supposed wrong_

Small droplets of sweat covered his flushed skin. He was hot, so unbelievably hot, his skin felt as though it were on fire. The air in the over sized room felt stuffy and in short supply. 'A..Asami' is all he finds he can repeat in his mind as his body becomes possessed by the waves of sexual pleasure coursing through his veins. Another watches this face intently as he continues to pump mercilessly into the body writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

Akihito couldn't stop the sounds escaping his mouth, nor the intense pleasure that he didn't want to be swept away in. Louder and Louder they grew as he felt himself near his end.

Feilong smirked in satisfaction which quickly disappeared as he felt himself nearing also. Just continuing to watch this sex kitten rose pressure in his groin. He could see why Asami had captured the photographer.

A delicate hand now reached for the others shaft and set a quickened pace for the flushed body. Takaba arched desperately into Feilong's offer and moaned joyously as his betraying body got what it wanted. Hunger burned in Feilong's eyes as he continued to watch the many guilt pleasured expressions crossing the others face. His eyes drifted over the body again and moaned softly when he swore he could see Asami's hands toying with the body beneath him. Just knowing that this boy had been touched and claimed over and over by Asami caused something deep inside him to ignite with such an intense flame.

Seconds later Takaba could take no more and spurted his seed into the waiting hand causing his ring to tighten around the organ penetrating it. Feilong moaned in pleasure as he released moments after and collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Takaba was about the same, though slowly as Takaba regained his breath his consciousness returned to him making him aware again of his predicament.

Being distracted from the bed shifting Feilong opens his eyes slowly to see what Asami's boy was doing. Takaba sees this and blushes as he grabs his pants and slips one leg at a time into them, "Stop looking at me like that!" he growls annoyed at the Baishe leader. "Like what?" Feilong questions with an innocent face yet Takaba knows that the other knew what he was on about. "Like I'm a piece of meat, Like I'm an object.. a toy, Like I'm a way to get to Asami!" Akihito shouts back tired and again with his thoughts on Asami and Feilong's similarities and the hidden history behind them.

After Takaba had gotten dressed he made his way to the door without waiting for Feilong's approval. Feilong silently watched from his bed as the other limped tiredly through the door asking Yoh to take him back to his room where he could get some rest and bury his little piece of treasure against his chest.

Laying onto the hard bed Akihito sighed in relief as he finally had time to himself and without any stupid body guards watching him. Reaching under his pillow he grabbed and pulled out the bloodied shirt he'd hidden there and buried his face into it just as he had been looking forward to do. Truth be told this was becoming a routine for Akihito after being with Feilong. Akihito needed to remind himself of Asami. He felt as though if he didn't then that par t that screamed for the older possessive man would disappear altogether and probably be replaced with something or should he say someone else. He didn't want that. He was scared, no terrified that was going to happen if he stayed by Feilong's side to much longer.

Takaba could see now that Feilong wasn't just some terrifying, cold and heartless criminal. This was why he was scared of being beside the man holding him prisoner. He was starting to see the man as a person, starting to see the way he ticks and he knew he was constantly thinking of him and not minding the constant but brief chit chat sessions. He also knew that his body was responding to the Baishe leaders touch so easily now it terrified him. He didn't want Asami to turn his back on him or see him as dirty or used up. Though none of them was what ultimately scared him out of his mind. He was scared shitless of returning to Asami and wanting the touch of another captivating and powerful man. He was scared shitless of Asami touching him the way he does but not responding to it at all.

Outside the Takaba's room Yoh stood leaning against the door. He hadn't heard much movement which suggested that the photographer may be asleep. Just as he was about to walk away he heard soft sobs from the other side of the wall. Inwardly Yoh felt sorry for not being able to ease Takaba's sadness and before he'd do something stupid to get himself into trouble with Feilong or Asami he walked of to attend to report to his bosses…

It wasn't till morning and Yoh had bought a tray of food to the room that Akihito was discovered missing from his room. Yoh stared for a moment as the tray escaped his hands and hit the floor, spreading the contents that were on it. Analyzing the room he noticed the shirt Akihito had been hiding was left behind and closely looking at it he noticed a tear in the fabric as though it had been yanked in two directions. Still holding the shirt Yoh ran to Feilong realizing that there may be more to this then the boy just running of.

Sure enough as Yoh hands Feilong the shirt his mobile phone rings and as he answers it eyes flash angrily at the voice that greats him from the other end.

"Good Morning Feilong, I take it you've noticed I decided to take that little roach out of your hands for you."

"Arbatov your fucking dead when I find you!" Feilong growled, his face twisting into something that showed such an intense hatred causing Yoh to reflexively take a step or two away from the Baishe's leader.

"Oh no no no beautiful Feilong," Arbatov's voice sung joyously, "You see I have your EASILY breakable toy with me and we wouldn't want to get him hurt now would we."

"That doesn't change a thing, your still going to die and if you so much as lay one finger on him it won't just be me trying to mutilate your pitiful existence but Asami Ryuichi as well."

"Realllllly.." Arbatov continued to sing teasingly, thinking that Feilong is bluffing. "Now behave yourself, we wouldn't want you to get hurt would we after all this is for you because roaches don't deserve to fulfill your desires"

"Bullshit!" Feilong spat through the phone ready to throw the contraption hurling into the nearest wall.

"Tsk Tsk Feilong, language please and listen carefully, If you want your disgusting roach back then I suppose I could be willing to trade…."

"Somehow the dead was stolen I don't have it anymore, YOU though probably already know this." Feilong continued to growl as he started clenching his free hand tightly.

"How mean, isn't the law suppose to be innocent until proven guilty and not guilty until proven innocent"

"ARBATOV" Feilong shouted angrily tired of what ever game Arbatov was playing.

The next second later the phone went dead with no mention of where either one was or what was about to happen.

Meanwhile at an unknown location the Russian man grinned from ear to ear in such an evilly satisfied way after hanging up that it caused his newly acquired prisoner to shudder in fear.

* * *

review puhlease, puppy eyes reader 


End file.
